SEXO SIN AMOR
by GitanaEscarlata
Summary: Ahora solo quiero olvidar y es que quizá el único problema que tengo es que después de que él me hiso el amor, yo ya no se en que cama deshacerlo… quiero olvidarlo a él, mi amor por él, lo que mi cuerpo sentía con él, lo que era hacer el amor. Quiero placer, olvido y mucho sexo sin amor. Serie de oneshots lime&lemon, SakuraxTodos (UA) Gracias por leer


**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**SEXO SIN AMOR**

**ESCUCHANDO: GIVE YOU WHAT YOU LIKE DE AVRIL LAVIGNE**

_No está bien._

Bajamos del taxi, caminamos, tome su brazo, parecíamos una pareja normal, evite a toda costa nuestro reflejo en aparadores, ventanales de vidrio, charcos de agua o ventanas de autos. Mi estomago estaba en caos con un nudo y nervios que me hacían marear con casi pánico, subí de nuevo el escote de mi blusa azul marino. Apreté su brazo.

"Calma tus nervios" Me pidió con burla en su profunda voz.

_Esto no es bueno._

Paramos en la farmacia, yo espere afuera mientras el compraba los condones que olvido en su casa. La gente estaba muy ocupada en su día, pero aun así yo podía sentir sobre mí las miradas de peatones y automovilistas del centro, como si todos me señalaran, como si todos supieran que estaba por hacer, como si me reprocharan. Era como mi culpa tomando forma y mandándome señales para que evitara lo que estaba por hacer.

_Quiero hacerlo._

Me tomo de la mano, le mire, me sonrió discretamente, palmeo su bolsillo, llevaba ahí los condones, cruzamos cuando apareció la luz verde del cruce peatonal y fuimos un par de cuadras abajo en la avenida principal. La zona de hoteles, yo seguía mirando el suelo, el seguía tomando mi mano, entramos al primer hotel. Me sentí estúpida, pedían identificación, yo no llevaba la mía.

"Es para saber que tienes la mayoría de edad – bufo serio – como si no vieran que eres lo bastante grande como para gritar si te estuviera forzando"

Yo solo sonreí más nerviosa, el me devolvió la sonrisa con benevolencia. Paramos en una casa de cambio, dólares por pesos, seguimos calles abajo y llegamos a un último hotel, pago una habitación sencilla mientras las chicas de recepción le sonreían con coquetería, yo solo mire a otro lugar, tomo las llaves, mi mano y subimos las escaleras, habían mujeres haciendo la limpieza.

"La 7…" Pregunto a una de ellas.

Ella le señalo con una manicura perfecta – raro – el fondo del pasillo, caminamos hasta allá. Abrió, prendió la luz y miramos un cuarto pequeño con una gran cama que ocupada casi todo el espacio, un ropero, una mesita de noche y un baño completo. Había una televisión de esas viejas grandes y un ventilador de pedestal.

"Aire acondicionado" Dije riendo con nerviosismo.

"No hay cable – Dijo haciendo zapping – ni siquiera los básicos del porno"

"¿Necesitas inspiración?" Mi pregunta no me dio miedo, hasta que la respuesta llego en forma de silencio.

Se quito la chaqueta en silencio, saco su cartera, su móvil, los condones, para dejarlos sobre la mesita y se desabrocho el cinturón. El me miro y se abalanzo sobre mis labios, me llevo contra la pared, mientras me comía la boca y masajeaba mis pechos con una mano y otra me sostenía del trasero.

_Necesito hacerlo._

Le tome del rostro para profundizar el beso, no supe decir que intentaba hacer con su lengua dentro de mi boca moviéndose de esa manera. Me soltó y respiro tratando de calmarse, el ya estaba sin aliento. Empezó a quitarse la ropa, le ayude a desabotonar la camisa blanca.

"Vello en pecho" jugué con los rizos oscuros.

Se deshizo de sus pantalones y yo de los míos, despojados de toda ropa a excepción de la interior, el retrocedió para apagar la luz. Siguieron los besos, nos metimos a la cama, él pasó su mano por mis pechos, puso su palma sobre mi vientre y acaricio con sus dedos sobre mis pantaletas negras. Intentaba acariciar pero lo hacía con brusquedad, entre en su juego fingiendo que me estremecía, gemí bajo mi orgasmo falso y me sonrió en la oscuridad del cuarto barato de hotel, mientras al oído me decía con orgullo:

"Eso fue rápido"

Me beso de nuevo, lo sentí sobre mi cuerpo, el beso era más pausado, más profundo, menos voraz y lo agradecí internamente, cuanto puso un dedo dentro de mí, me tense. Escuche el rasgado de la envoltura del condón. Me quito las pantaletas, mes deshice del brasier y el arrojo en algún lado sus bóxers oscuros. Volvió a besarme y lleve mis manos a su cabello. Primer error.

Mis dedos no se enredaban, ese cabello era largo y liso.

Me penetro lentamente y aun así dolió. Era otra virilidad, otro tamaño, otro grosor, otro hombre.

_Debo hacerlo._

Comenzó a moverse, suspiraba, me besaba el cuello, sus manos me recorrían, su respiración aumentaba de volumen y su corazón en ritmo de poco a poco, su cuerpo se tensaba y se movía lentamente, con cadencia, con mucha y exagerada lentitud, menguando cada vez mas y enrede mis piernas en su cadera. Segundo error.

Mi cuerpo no se amoldaba en sus manos, mis caderas y las suyas no encajaban simplemente.

Le besaba mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño dentro de mí, sentía sus embestidas, entrar, salir, estocada y repetir. No podía ver sus expresiones en esa penumbra, aun escuchaba a las chicas de la limpieza en el pasillo con las aspiradoras. Entrar, salir, estocada y repetir, otra embestida.

_Necesito sentir._

Tome de nuevo su cabeza, lo atraje, lo bese, dejo de moverse, lo solté y siguió a su ritmo. Mis gemidos eran apenas audibles, él en cambio respiraba con dificultad. Me ordeno que me acariciara, nunca en mi vida me lleve tan mal con mis dedos en el sexo, segundo orgasmo falso, contraje un poco los músculos de mi vagina para oírlo gemir. Pase los siguientes minutos jugando a las 10 diferencias:

_Sus manos_

_Su piel_

_Su aroma_

_Sus movimientos_

_Su cuerpo_

_Sus ojos_

_Su cabello_

_Sus brazos_

Encontré 8 antes de cometer el siguiente error.

"Me gustas mucho, Sasuke-kun"

Tercer error. Él enseguida paro, se acercó y casi pude distinguir su mandíbula tensa, supe su estado de humor al escucharlo.

"No Sakura, esto no – chasqueo la lengua – tu y yo, no puede ser"

"Si, solo sexo lo entiendo – corregí apresurada, maldije mi estúpida boca – perdón, solo que me gustas, me gusta el sexo contigo"

"Lo sé" Dijo antes de seguir, de nuevo a su ritmo.

Antes de terminar, me dejo dominar unos minutos, arriba, abajo, meneo, repetir. Escuche sus gemidos, no fueron el afrodisiaco que esperaba, tomo mis caderas, bajando mi ritmo, mientras me susurraba que lo hiciese despacio. Arriba, abajo, meneo, repetir y me bajo, fue a tirar el condón y encendió la luz del baño, tape mi cuerpo con la sábana blanca que dejamos revuelta.

"Sabes a almidón" Lo escuche decirme.

Regreso y lo senté contra la pared para hacerlo terminar con mi boca.

_Pensamientos fugaces: manos duras, gemido ronco, piernas tensas y un abdomen moreno._

Cuarto error. Él término, yo de nuevo no lo hice.

"Ven"

Me llevo con él, me recosté en su pecho blanco, su corazón parecía acelerado como por haber corrido a un maratón. Yo no logre acelerar ni mi respiración, ni mi corazón, ni siquiera un pequeño orgasmo. Sexo casual.

Después de unos minutos se levanto, reviso su móvil y yo me vestí bajo las sabanas mientras el encendía la luz y se vestía solo, seguía revisando el móvil.

"10 llamadas perdidas de mi padre" Dijo con fastidio.

Me levante para meterme en mis jeans y el observo mi lencería, la que me pidió que usara de favor.

"Cachetero – me sonrió con aprobación por las pantaletas negras – lindo"

Siguió vistiéndose, yo termine con lo mío en total silencio. Escuche cada clic de su teléfono celular, me metí al baño, enjuague mi rostro y alisé un poco mi cabello, mi rostro estaba rojo, revise mi cuello y pecho por marcas: ninguna. Sexo de cartón.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Mire los dos condones sobrantes, el los metió en su bolsillo trasero. Yo asentí con mi sonrisa plana y tomo sus cosas, yo las mías y salimos de ahí. De nuevo la chica en recepción le sonrió, las dos, ambas coqueteando, me sentí aliviada de no tener esa sensación desagradable en el estomago, no había celos por ningún lado. Sexo sin amor.

_Quiero un cigarro._

Regresamos por donde llegamos, no tomo mi mano, tampoco yo busque la suya, de nuevo en silencio, de vuelta en taxi, él a su casa, yo a la mía. Me deje caer sobre mi cama, me acurruque buscando abrazar mi cuerpo y estruje la almohada que hice con el relleno de osos de peluche que destroce. Me hundí de nuevo, aun con el aroma del sexo con Sasuke dentro de mí, emanando de mis poros, me hundí, porque en escasa hora y media yo solo pensé en un hombre y nunca fue el que estuvo dentro de mí.

_**Necesito mas sexo sin amor… necesito olvidar…**_

Gracias por leer y por dejar su valioso y bien recibido review :3 hasta la próxima.


End file.
